Sem Reservas
by JosyZiane
Summary: Oneshot adaptada após a conversa entre Nick e Adalind no 6x04.


com o formato original, ainda estou reaprendendo a postar no site, muitos anos sem postar uma nova história.

Boa leitura.

GGG

* * *

\- Diana dormiu. - Adalind informa aliviada, sua filha esteve relutante com a nova casa e ela teve medo de ter que enfrentar mais um dos momentos explosivos da filha.

\- Tem certeza? - Nick questiona, as mesmas preocupações que Adalind.

\- Sim. - ela diz aproximando-se do balcão e sentando-se no banco.

\- Ela sabia que Rosalee estava grávida. - Nick registra, mais que preocupado, ele está curioso com o poder da criança - Ela pode sentir que pessoas morreram aqui. - constata.

\- Ela tem habilidades incríveis, umas eu nem entendo, nem sei de onde vieram e Sean também não sabe. - Adalind explica atordoada, incerta sobre as habilidades da filha, as vezes ela se culpa por ter dado a Diana tantos poderes e com eles tantas responsabilidades - Temos que protegê-la. - declara fitando Nick que agora está sentado ao seu lado. Protegê-la da má influência de Sean e a Garra Negra, pensa em Rachel e Bonaparte, ela tem medo que o número de mortes pelas mãos de sua filha aumente.

\- Eu sei. - responde tranquilizando-a e lembra-se de sua mãe que morreu para proteger a garota.

\- Estou tão feliz de estar com você novamente. - ela em fim sorri, estar com Nick novamente era seu único desejo.

\- Eu sei, eu também. - pausa fitando-a carinhosamente - Acho que ia enlouquecer sem você. - declara sincero, estar com sua família tem o mesmo efeito que o oxigênio do ar, vital para sua sobrevivência, cada minuto que passou lutando não foi por sua vida, foi por eles, para que ele pudesse voltar a ter momentos como este, com seu filho seguro e Adalind ao seu lado, sorrindo e dando todo seu amor.

Ela não poderia estar mais feliz e seus olhos brilham de emoção, as palavras de Nick a impactando, a emocionando mais que se ele tivesse dito eu te amo.

\- Nick. - ela consegue pronunciar, a voz embargada - Eu nunca quis ir, mas...

Saindo de onde está, ele fica de pé entre as pernas de Adalind - Eu sei. - envolve o rosto dela entre suas mãos - Eu nunca duvidei de você. - deposita um beijo em sua fronte e a abraça, Adalind retribui o abraço enlaçando-o pela cintura.

Por uns minutos permanecem assim aproveitando do conforto de novamente estarem nos braços um do outro. Quebrando o contanto Adalind segue para o quarto, levando Nick consigo. Sua mão está pegajosa pela linha fina de suor que emana de seu nervosismo, ela sonhou com esse momento por dias. Fechando a porta ela permanece olhando-a por segundos, fecha e abre os olhos rapidamente receando que não fosse real, girando em seus pés ela encara o rosto bonito a sua frente, ele está sentado observando-a, atento a cada movimento, ansiando por tocá-la. Adalind aproxima-se ficando a sua frente, despindo-se ela o fita enquanto ele faz o mesmo com suas roupas, ficando apenas com a peça íntima.

Tocando o rosto dele ela aproxima o seu, o beija, um beijo lento e casto, sem demora, apenas sentindo o sabor dos lábios macios. Nick leva as mãos a cintura com movimentos circulares acaricia a área. Cessando o beijo leva os lábios ao pescoço fino, beijando e sugando a área, deixando um rastro quente por onde os lábios toca, ele segue caminho pelo busto, descendo pelo vale entre os seios continua até chegar a barriga que um dia abrigara seu bebê. Permanece beijando e mordiscando a pele, Adalind solta pequenos suspiros e gemido puxando os fios negros, sem mais conseguir se conter ela o faz deitar na cama.

Deita por cima dele, segue o caminho inverso acariciando toda a sua extensão até chegar a boca tomando posse dos lábios num beijo mais sedento e urgente, ela se encaixa nele, suas intimidades separadas apenas pelas peças finas que ainda estão em seus corpos. Tomando o controle Nick fica por cima, sem pressa ele encaixa os dedos na renda retirando-a, seus olhos nunca deixando os da loira, livra-se da box antes de voltar a dar atenção ao corpo pequeno, as mãos passeando pelo corpo, a boca sugando um mamilo e depois o outro. Uma mão encontrando o botão rosado rosado e intumecido pelo prazer, os dedos ágeis encontrando sua entrada, como movimentos lentos explora o canal pronto para recebê lo, voltando a beijá-la os dedos são substituídos pelo menor ereto.

Adalind ofega com o contato, ele permanece parado enquanto a fita, acaricia o rosto, traçando as finas linhas de expressão, em seus olhos adoração e amor refletidos nos dela.

\- Eu te amo. - ele sussurra e beija a palma da mão pequena.

\- Eu também te amo. - devolve com um sorriso quente.

Com movimentos lentos e profundos ele toma posse de seus lábios. Uma mão entre os fios dourados, a outra com os dedos encaixados na dela, sem pressa, apenas aproveitando as sensações múltiplas, desejo, carinho, ternura e amor conduzindo-os às bordas do mar de prazer e luxúria, encontrando-se no ato de fazer amor sem reservas.

\- Mmumm, eu senti tanta falta disso. - ela sussurra beijando o peito de Nick, uma mão massageando a carne exposta acima da cintura.

\- Só disso? - ele pergunta apontando para o próprio corpo, um tom brincalhão escapando de sua boca.

\- E disso - beija a ponta do nariz - disso - leva os lábios ao queixo - disso. - mordisca o lábio inferior - Da minha família unida. - completa encarando-o e ele acena afirmativamente.

\- Prometa que vai confiar em mim sempre, que vai me procurar quando tiver um problema, mesmo que diga respeito à Diana, ela não é minha filha, mas eu não vou rechaça-la, vou cuidá-la como a Kelly. - promete sem quebrar o contato visual.

\- Eu prometo, não vamos arriscar mais nossa família.

\- Não, não vamos. - ele declara trazendo-a para si, deitando-a em seu peito, tocando os fios loiros ele percebe a respiração dela se normalizar até que esteja em um sono profundo para que faça o mesmo.

GGG

Deixem-me saber o que esse.


End file.
